Emilia Dyffryn aep Dheran
"A woman whom chooses to love a 'would-be husband' must eventually learn obedience-- and I am not yet ready to be an obedient wife." Background Emilia is a 28-year-old human noblewoman of Vicovarian and Nilfgaardian heritage. While her parents dwell in Vicovaro, she makes a living as an art collector and is found most frequently at her home in Neunreuth. Birth and Early Years Born on 43rd Yule of 1274 at the Darn Dyffra stronghold; Emilia is the only daughter of Dheran aep Ceallach, titled Lord of Vicovaro, and his wife Nadya, daughter of a Nilfgaardian senator. Emilia has an (unnamed) older brother. Through her mother, she is the second cousin of Shilard Fiz-Oesterlen, the Nilfgaardian Ambassador to Redania. On her father's side, Emilia is the granddaughter of Ceallach Dyffryn aep Gruffyd and his wife Mawr; and is the great-niece of the deceased sorceress Assire. She is the niece of Ailil, Cahir, and three female siblings of Dheran. However, both of her paternal uncles were killed years before her birth. Aillil died in an uprising suppression in Nazair; while Cahir had been killed by Leo Bonhart during the first assault on Stygga castle in 1267. Childhood Teen Years Adulthood Beyond/Death TBA Personality and Behavior A woman born and bred for eloquence, the Lady's upbringing had fostered a tenacious pride in her family's standings and connections. One would imagine Emilia was bound to be a bride wed for political gain-- however, the woman in innately gifted with self-motivation. Emilia is lively, independent soul. She has an air for presentation and is invigorated by good discussion and interaction. Emilia is adaptable to most social environments, and is able-bodied to hold her own opinion through conflict. The woman has a creative eye and adoration for art and literature in the sense that she favors innovation and significance. But despite possessing this artistic depth, Emilia is known to value reason above idealism. It would take fair argument for her to support something political in nature based solely on faith. Occupation Based in Neunreuth, Emilia is a reputed art collector and dealer among the Nilfgaardian social elite. Procurred art pieces, which are showcased in her Wyntir Rosa home, are commissioned works by original artists and/or items bought at acutions throughout the Kingdom of Metinna. One will note that Emilia is only an agent of the Guild of Merchants-- as such, she often acts as a hostess and rents her guest-rooms to Guild members traveling between Temeria and Nilfgaard (core.) For the right price or barter, she'd likely host others. Religion While not devoutly religious, Emilia had been raised in the cult of the Great Sun by her mother. She will travel to celebrate holidays with her family at the Nilfgaard capital. Likes and Dislikes The woman has a love of finery and possesses a taste for classically-fashionable apparel. Because of her own personality, Emilia does not appreciate indecisive, idealistic people in leadership roles. Strengths and Weaknesses * Emilia demonstrates an emotional intelligence for others and their situations, but typically handles people with a firmness and stubbornly resolves to keep her own relationships on a professional acquaintanceship-level. * She is an astute socialite that can converse easily with nobility, merchants, and others. But while there is a warmth in her words, Emilia is quietly wary of people's own motivations and will concern over a stranger's perception about her. * Emilia is the kind of woman to hold a grudge for years-- and it would take some strong considerations to change her mind earlier than a natural pass of time. Ambitions The Lady of Vicovaro has a silent vanity about her networking connections and harbors an unspoken yearning to be recognized by the Guild of Merchants as an undisputed equal. Bonds NA Appearance Emilia is said to be beautiful by Vicovarian standards; and despite nearing her thirties, could still be considered generally ''appealing to the unfamiliar eye. She is of slender build with almond-shaped green eyes and curling dark-brown hair, which reaches the middle of her shoulder-blades. Emilia is fond of wearing eye make-up and regularly manicures her dark eyebrows into a straighter 'more fashionable' line with slim arch. Her lips are characteristically slightly-wider than the norm; and she inherited her mother's aesthetically-narrow nose. While her personality is mostly-welcoming, Emilia does possess an immaculate posture that can mark her impressive or haughty to the wandering gaze. It is safe to assume that an aristocratic upbringing and her self-confidence fostered this disposition. Abilities * '''Strength '- Your character's physical strength. * Stamina '''- Your character's physical endurance. * '''Speed - Your character's physical speed. * Agility - Your character's agility/athletic/stealth abilities. * Reflexes - Your character's physical reflexes. * Intelligence - Your character's intellectual abilities, intelligence/cunning/strategical etc. * Other - Any other notable abilities your character may have (magic, stealth, public speaking etc). Equipment Any specific equipment your character uses e.g clothing, weapons, armour, jewelery etc. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Theme Song/s "Queen of Gaels" Adrian von Ziegler Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs